


Worry

by immortalje



Series: Down and Up [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Chase and Wilson are worried about House.Sequel to Guilt.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Down and Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051607





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> For my [100moods](https://100moods.livejournal.com/) challenge.  
> Prompt: 100. Worried ([Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/19713.html))

By now Chase was worried about House’s constant distance and occasionally he had seen the longing in his eyes. Only he didn’t know what to do.

He was eating lunch alone, having made sure that he was undisturbed to be able to think about House. This is why he was startled when Wilson sat down at his table and started talking, “Only you can help him, you know. I doubt anyone else still can.”

“What do you mean?” asked Chase confused.

Wilson started on his lunch when he explained, “You freed House from his self-imposed cage after finding the key with which he had locked the door. You taught him how to live out here again and then pushed him into his cage, locking the door again. He wants out, but he can’t find the key and I think only you can find it. He needs you. After a month he still has space for you in his closet and bathroom. He never bothered using that space again.”

“Would he want me back? I hurt him after all,” asked Chase.

Wilson sighed, “I can see that you are as worried about House as I am. You still care, so do something and if it’s going to be humiliating for you as long as it helps House.”

“You think it’ll help?” asked Chase worried.

Wilson looked up and Chase could see the worry in his eyes as he said, “We can only hope.”


End file.
